blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Envy
Envy. It blackens your heart, manipulating your thoughts. Envy brings tens upon hundreds of warriors to their deaths. Do not underestimate it; it is stronger than the strongest warrior. I was the murderer in my fantasy.'' I was driven by jealousy. Envy pricked at me, whispering to me. ''Unsheathe your claws. The warrior code is corrupt. Your Clan is not yours to serve, My name is Emberbird and this is my story. ----- It began with Jayheart. My brother. He was flawless. His silver tabby fur and midnight blue eyes. Sympathy. Kindness. I was peculiar. He was perfect. None of my denmates judged me when I was in the nursery. But we became apprentices, and the world tilted. ----- Jaypaw caught a squirrel and a mouse on his first hunt. I didn't even catch a butterfly. I was crushed. When we battled in the sandy hollow, I never triumphed. I hated myself. ----- While Jaypaw shared tongues with his denmates, who preferred him over me, I was in the forest by myself. I climbed trees. I smashed myself onto the ground. I dangled from branches by my paws. I did it again when I failed. I hurled myself against boulders. I scarred myself if I blacked out. I returned to camp with midnight, my dark pelt scarlet with blood. I curled up in my nest. Even that was made of sharp stones. I didn't choose this life. ----- My warrior ceremony came. Jayheart. Emberbird. The Clan yowled, "Jayheart! Emberbird! Jayheart! Emberbird!" but I knew they were cheering for Jayheart, not me. It was as if I had never hunted with Jayheart. Never play-fought with my denmarss in the nursery. I might have drowned myself. "Dusklight, bring Jayheart's sister on your hunting patrol." '' ''"Would you tell Jayheart's sister to bring the elders this rabbit?" This was who I was. Jayheart's sister. Not Emberbird. Every night, I cried to myself in my nest of jagged stones. My life had been torn from me. My dreams. My hopes. My Clanmates didn't care. They only saw Jayheart, the warrior who stole my life. The traitor. He was no littermate of mine. ----- I became unpredictable. They whispered about me when they thought I wasn't looking. She's a nightmare. ''No fox can compare with her. '' Perhaps it was true. I screeched in laughter as I hurled a mouse at Silverdawn. I slashed at Dusklight's fur while she slept beside Jayheart. She woke up. Her nest was scarlet with her blood. I was still Emberbird. ----- Jayheart had been a warrior for two moons. I stood and watched as he was named deputy. I hoped he would be murdered. I hoped he would fall into the gorge. I wished he were dead, but he was not. I had to stop Jayheart, before he ripped my soul from me. Sunlight, moonshine. The moon waxed and waned. ----- Yew berries, known as deathberries, is a poison everyone knows. They are extremely dangerous, and not to be messed with. I found a branch today while I was trespassing in ShadowClan territory. They were what I needed. ----- Tonight is the night of no moon. Jayheart was there. His silver tabby fur. His dark blue eyes glinted when he turned to gaze at me. "I couldn't sleep." "We can patrol the border." He gazed at me. "I've heard of ShadowClan trespassing." I was the trespasser, not ShadowClan. "At midnight?" "Yes." ----- Jayheart patrolled the border. I hunted. I returned with a plump rabbit I'd caught on the moorland. Rabbit was Jayheart's favorite. I couldn't forget. "We can share." Jayheart was quiet. Then he spoke. "Emberbird, I'm sorry." "Sorry," I repeated. If only it were true. "I knew what your ambition was," he continued. "I'm sorry I took it from you. You deserved to become the deputy." ''But you did instead. ''Grief clawed at me. "I hope you don't hate me," he murmured. ''I do. ''But I was surprised. I reconsidered. But I steeled myself. "I'm not hungry, and I know rabbit is your favorite." "Thanks." He sinks his teeth into the rabbit. As he finishes it, I watch with narrowed green eyes. His eyes widen. With a strangled screech of agony, his paws buckle beneath him. He thrashes, screaming. "Help me!" I watch, my green eyes cold. "Help!" He scrambles toward me, but his paws jerk and his jaws froth. He screeched, but his struggles were becoming weak. Drawing in a wheezing breath, his terrified, midnight-blue eyes reached mine. "Help me...Emberbird..." He twitched again, and then his head fell back. I fled. ----- They didn't know who had poisoned Jayheart. They never did. They only woke up to find their deputy dead. I participated in the vigil the next night. The moon was a silver sliver in the sky. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction